elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel
|Base ID = }} Samuel is an Imperial orphan residing at the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Background His mother, who worked at the orphanage, died when he was born and the fate of his father is unknown. According to Grelod the Kind, he has become something of a leader among the other children, possibly due to his lifelong residence at Honorhall. Like the rest of the children at the Orphanage, Samuel has suffered under the cruelty of Grelod for some time. If the Dragonborn kills Grelod, he will celebrate, along with all of the other children. If is installed, Samuel is one of the children who can be adopted. The Dragonborn will need to kill Grelod, since she refuses to allow the children's adoption, and they will also need to have built or purchased the appropriate furniture for their home. Dialogue "Come to get yourself a kid? You're out of luck. No way Grelod will let any of us get adopted. Especially not since Aventus took off." :Who is Aventus? "Aventus Arentine. He was sent to live here after his mother died. He escaped. And... Before he left, he said he was going to do the Black Sacrament. You know, to call the Dark Brotherhood. So they'd come and kill old Grelod! Word out on the street is that he went home to Windhelm, and people have heard strange chanting coming from his house. He's really doing it!" :Tell me about Grelod the Kind. "Sometimes, when she goes to her room to work or sleep, I slip out for a bit. Noontime, every day - that's when I hit the streets. A boy's gotta make a livin', right?" "Bye" Conversations Grelod "Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" Samuel "Yes, Grelod." Runa "Yes, Grelod." Hroar "Yes, Grelod." Francois "Yes, Grelod." Grelod "And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you'll always be here, until you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?" Samuel "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Runa "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Hroar "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Francois "We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." Grelod "That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes." Quotes *''"Name's Samuel. Never met my parents. Grelod said my mother worked here at the Orphanage, but she died when I was born. Constance and the others are nice enough, but I... I want to have a real family."'' *''"Why's someone like you want to hang around a place like this?"'' *''"Come to get yourself a kid? You're out of luck. No way Grelod will let any of us get adopted. Especially not since Aventus took off."'' *''"Grelod ain't going to like some stranger just hangin' around. Not that I care."'' *''"Constance don't care much for strangers in the orphanage. Afraid someone might hurt one of us kids. Which, I gotta admit, is kind of nice"'' – some time after Grelod the Kind dies. Appearances * de:Samuel es:Samuel pl:Samuel ru:Самуил Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Children